HetaQuest Oneshot
by Neko-VongolaPrimo
Summary: This plays immediately after the Attack of Natalia and Toris. I just couldn't get this idea out of my head and had to write it down immediately after I watched part 21 of HetaQuest. Enjoy ;3 Slight GerIta if you squint


(This just didn't let go of me till I wrote it down finally! :3  
>I cried so much as I wrote it T_T<p>

A little explanation:

_/Blabla/_ Thoughts

"blablabla" Talking

'Blablabla' Felicianos Talking)

As they finally reached the city in the desert and finally settled down to rest Ludwig seemed to stare at the **imposter** with a death glare. "You are not Feliciano.. who are you..? Why did you lie to me!" "V..Vee.. I..-I'm Italy.. Italy Veneciano.. I'm from a parallel universe.." Italy knew that it didn't get him anywhere if he did just stay silent, Feliciano did that already and he decided to let Ludwig know that he isn't his friend.

_/Germany../_ Italy thought and tears started to rise to his eyes, but Italy refused to let them fall. This time he just couldn't let himself breakdown now and call for Germany because the other nation wasn't here.. Japan neither.. he was all alone here in this strange parallel universe. "That answers the **WHO** are you part but not WHY YOU LIED TO ME ABOUT YOU BEING FELICIANO!" Italy winced and looked at the ground. He didn't know what to tell the blonde man. He honestly didn't but before he could respond Kiku went between them before Ludwig could force the answer out of the nation. "Enough Ludwig." "Kiku out of my way!" the blond seemed to have lost it and with one look at the other Italy now started to cry.

_Even though it wasn't his fault that Feliciano had died.._  
><em>Even though it wasn't his choice to be in this parallel universe..<em>  
><em>Even though.. even though he tried his best to help he still felt helpless, useless and horrible now.<em>

He never intended to **be Feliciano**.  
><span>Never..<span>  
>He got his own friends.. his country he had to worry about..<br>Germany.. Japan.. He let the tears fall now more freely and hiccuped as he hid his face behind his hands. He started to wail like a little child because the emotional pressure to get yelled at someone who looked exactly like his most precious person was too much. "Lo siento.." he mumbled.

This shocked the blond haired man and he backed away. He was furious yes but the time he had spend with this man was precious to him too.. in a way he was Feliciano but still that didn't mean he forgave him for lying to him!

"Dammit talk to me!" he screamed at the stranger. Yes even if he was Felicianos parallel self he wasn't Feliciano. He was somebody else. "It is enough now Ludwig.." Kiku interrupted and looked seriously at him "Italy came from a parallel world against his will.. The death of Feliciano has nothing to do with him.. He was transported here to save us.. save you from falling apart like you do now."

"Lo siento.. Lo siento.." the italian nation mumbled over and over again as he cried. Feliciano who just had stayed silent and watched the whole scene felt bad now. He didn't want his other self to suffer this much.. but he had suffered too as he had watched him take his place. Even if it was a selfish decision he wanted it at that moment. Just now he did realize which consequences his decision did hold. He had asked Italy to help him.. they both had agreed to go through with this and stop this Ivan and his little sister from letting the prophecy that Wang Yao told them to happen..

And now..  
>Feliciano had ruined that through his selfish decision. He had hurt Lud.. and Italy through it.<p>

"It is alright Italy.." Kikus voice was heard as he turned around to the nation and patted his head. "It is alright.. I'm sorry that you have to help us and that we have hurt you." Feliciano realized something at the words from the magician. Italy did pretend to be him so it had to be painful for him too because he couldn't be HIMSELF. He had to be called by Felicianos name and not /Italy/. He appeared beside the nation and slowly put his hand on the head of the nation too. He was surprised as he listened closely to the soft whisper coming from Italy "Lo siento.. Lo siento Feliciano.. Lo siento Ludwig.." He blamed himself for his pain and Ludwigs too? No that was not his intention at all. Feliciano never wanted that Italy blamed himself for what happened to him and what he had to burden himself with. 'Dammit.. I was such an Idiot..' Feliciano mumbled and looked now to Kiku and Ludwig.

"What is he saying..?" Ludwig couldn't understand it because Feliciano never used those two words. 'It means /I'm sorry/ Lud..' immediately he looked around as he recognized that voice. Kiku just looked at the figure that stood beside Italy. "Feliciano I would assume?" the spirit nodded and smiled sadly. "Sí." now Ludwig saw the transparent figure of his best friend too. "Feliciano.." he whispered shocked and sad at the fact that the woman named Natalya didn't lie. Italy though didn't seem to react to the change of the behavior of the two. He just keept crying and apologizing with broken voice.

"He is apologizing? Well he should apologize dammit! He kept it hidden from me that you died!" 'I asked him to do that Lud..' "What..?" Ludwig was taken aback and looked shocked at the spirit. "Why..?" he asked shocked. 'Because someone needed to make sure that the memory was rekorded correctly.. I didn't want to disappoint you.. W..Well I guess it was a mistake after all to go early and surprise you hehe' the spirit of Feliciano also started to cry but he wiped them away immediately. 'I'm still here though.. please.. don't be angry at Italy Lud.. he just did that what I had asked him to do.. please Lud..' The blonde looked at the man named Italy and bit his lower lip.

Italy cried and cried and cried. He never felt so awful like in this moment. He just felt so heartbroken and wished that he were at home with HIS brother and that Germany would come by for a visit with his Wurst. And he wanted to see Japan again too. As someone hugged him his eyes widened and he looked up. It was Ludwig and now the dam broke and the italian nation cry uncontrollably in the chest of the bigger man. "Germany.. Germany!" he cried and the three others looked helplessly at their crying comrade. They didn't know how to calm him down but Kiku decided after a while to cast a Sleeping spell on him. It didn't take long and Italy fell asleep in the arms of Ludwig. The brother of the emperor looked guilty down upon his arms as he carried Italy in the Inn.

"When he wakes up.. you have to apologize to him Ludwig.." Kiku said to the taller man and smiled sadly as he looked at the tear stained face of their unconscious friend.

And somewhere else in another universe a blond man with ice blue eyes looked to the sky. "Italien..?"

(The end T_T  
>Tell me what you think of it and if you find gramatical faults you can keep them xD)<p> 


End file.
